


Ineffable

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [213]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Pillow Talk, Idiots in Love, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ineffable: adjective: i-ˈne-fə-bəl: incapable of being expressed in words</p><p>from Merriam-Webster:</p><p>"Ineffable" comes from "ineffabilis," which joins the prefix in-, meaning "not," with the adjective effabilis, meaning "capable of being expressed." "Effabilis" comes from "effari" ("to speak out"), which in turn comes from ex- and fari ("to speak").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the late, great Douglas Adams:
> 
> "Let's think the unthinkable, let's do the undoable. Let us prepare to grapple with the ineffable itself, and see if we may not eff it after all.”  
> -Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency

John knew he should have said it years ago. Even now, now that they were a 'them', an 'us', a couple, the words seemed too small, too easy to name something as ineffable for what he felt for Sherlock. He had tried. He had, numerous times, as he was falling asleep after they had made love, or after a case, when Sherlock was at his most brilliant, his most breathtaking, the words wouldn't come. He was simply afraid that by naming it, the spell would be broken, and Sherlock would stop looking at him in that way, or needing him, or loving him.

"I know, you know." Sherlock whispered against his chest.

"Hmmm?"

"When I walk into the room, and you look up at me, the words are in your eyes; when you hand me a mug of tea in the morning and your fingers brush against mine, the words are in your fingertips. When you whisper my name as we make love, the words are there, John. I've never needed to hear them, because I know."

"I-"

"We've never been good at this kind of stuff, and yet, here we are, John. I don't do sentiment, and you would rather act than talk your way through something. I don't need odes, I just need you to be at my side, remind me when I forget to eat, hold me up when I can no longer stand on my own, and kiss me when I'm talking too mu-"

"See?"

"Okay, I do, though, you know."

"Yeah, John, I love you too."

"Git." John rolled them so he was pinning Sherlock beneath him.

"Yes, and you wouldn't want me any. other. way."

"No, no, I wouldn't...hmmm...unnghhhhh...Sher-"

"Yeah?"

John looked down into Sherlock's grinning face, the love beaming back at him, and shook his head. "You are my life, my reason...my everything...there just isn't language for that."

"So stop talking, and kiss me, you idiot."


End file.
